Wish you were here
by Rusty532
Summary: Percy has died from an enemy, who had struck him right in his Achilles heel. Annabeth has been greiving pretty badly, wondering if she should give up her life to go join Percy or to live her life without someone to love. Rated K plus for a couple of ghostly scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**(Tada! Here it is! Wish you were here! PLEASE READ THIS! Alright, this is a Percabeth where Percy has died from an enemy, and Annabeth is grieving pretty bad. She doesn't sleep, doesn't eat or drink, and she doesn't do anything, really. She stays in her bunk and stares into outer space, hoping that if she waits long enough, Percy would show up and take her to Elysium with him. Nice reviews, please! No flames allowed!**

**By the way…**

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON! **

**There, I said it!**

**-Dies-)**

I couldn't believe it.

My boyfriend was dead.

Seaweed Brain was dead.

Percy was dead.

I couldn't believe it.

I wanted to curl up and die somewhere, just go let some monster maul me to death, just run out in front of the archery range and get shot by an arrow. Maybe if I died, I could see Percy again. Maybe…

An enemy warrior had stabbed him right in the back, right where his Achilles heel was. And Percy fell on his back, bleeding up a storm. I killed the enemy that stabbed him in my rage, then I kneeled over Percy as he said goodbye. Then…Percy died. I couldn't believe it.

I lit the burial shroud, watching the green trident cloak go up in flames. I couldn't say anything. I was too choked up to say anything. Instead, I ran to my cabin, flung myself onto my bunk, and let loose with all the tears I had. And that was a lot.

"Hey, Annabeth," Malcom rubbed the back of his head. "Would you like to go to sword practice?"

A couple days later.

My cabin-mates had basically pushed food and water down my throat, and I was getting tired of it. I wanted to die. Go join Percy. All that.

"No, Malcom, leave me alone!" I snarled.

Tears streaked down my face. The only place in the world that was like home to me anymore was in Percy's arms. And that was gone. The most precious, the most important thing in the whole world was ripped away from me –Gone. Just like that.

Malcom shrugged and walked out of the cabin, followed by our half-brothers and sisters.

I wanted to curl up and die.

Well, I was curled up, but I wasn't going to die anytime soon. I was going to have to speed it up.

Think, Annabeth, think…

My dagger!

I got out of my bunk –The first time in two days- and grabbed my knife from my side-table. I aimed it at my heart, ready to stab, but something knocked it out of my hands. I looked around. Nobody was in the cabin with me. I picked up my knife, aiming it at my heart again, when my knife was knocked out of my hand. A second time. And nobody was with me. Or was somebody borrowing my invisible hat? They were going to pay!

But then I saw my invisible hat on my vanity, right next to where my dagger had been. Nope. It wasn't somebody borrowing my hat either.

Then what was it?

I was about to pick up my knife again, then I realized that it wouldn't do me any good. If I did pick it up, it would just get knocked out of my hand again by that invisible force. So, I picked up my knife very carefully, showing the invisible force that I wasn't going to stab myself, and put it back on my side-table. Then I leaned down and looked into the mirror.

And I noticed two people standing behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

I shouted out in shock and leaped onto my bed, hoping that I was alone in the cabin, not with two ghosts. But I was curious. I had caught a glimpse of sandy hair and blue eyes. Then I caught something that looked even more familiar.

Black, messy hair and sea-green eyes.

Percy…Percy!

I leaped back to the mirror, looking in it, hopeful to see them again, the sandy haired guy…That had been Luke! And then the other one was Percy!

I looked into the mirror, and my hope fell.

Luke and Percy were gone.

It was just me.

That had to be my imagination! Come on! Why can't anything good for once happen?! Everything in my life was so twisted, so confusing, so…so…

Forget it!

I climbed back into my bed, drawing the sheets over me. I wasn't going to sleep, not ever again. Hopefully I would die from lack of sleep or whatever. If I did, then hooray. That would be the best moment in my short lived life.

"_Live_…"

Huh? What was that?

"_Live_…"

"H-Hello?" I stood up, looking around. Was Percy or Luke in the cabin with me? Well, the mirror had proved that. Now…Which one was talking? I was scared. But as I looked around, I knew that I had to be alone. No one was in here with me, no one at all. Just me. That was tha-

A thin white line flashed past me, and I felt wind.

I leaped back into my bed, trembling. Something WAS in here with me.

Or someone.

"P-Percy?" I called out softly. "Luke?"

No answer.

Then, I heard something.

"_Live…Don't die…Live…Great destiny…Live…_"

I still couldn't identify the voice, but I think it was Luke's. Oh gods, that's scary. I haven't been near Luke in such a long time that I've forgotten what his voice is like. That's pretty bad. Well, I've just been around Percy so much that I've forgotten. Hey, that's my defense.

I reached out and grabbed my little mirror from my side-table and sat back down on my bed. And this time, I didn't leap away when I saw the two spirits beside me for the second time.

**(Another cliffhanger! I hate those, so I'm updating the third chapter just after this one so you don't have to wait! I know, you're thinking 'Then why type cliffhangers when you hate them? Well, they are fun to type, I will say. Anyways, enjoy the story!)**


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at them, and I recognized them.

I had been right! That was Luke and Percy!

As much as I missed Luke, I kept on looking over at Percy. He nodded at me, and I tried to rest my head where his should was, a thin white line. And I could tell that had been Percy earlier that had dashed past me. The two spirits were transparent, and white outlined them. As I tried to rest my head on Percy's shoulder, my head went through. I sat back up straight, a tear starting to fall down my face. I felt a hand on my right cheek, and I turned to see Percy. His left hand had become color, his usual tan skin, touching the side of my face. He wiped away the tear with that hand, and then stared at me for a while, a gentle smile on his face. I took his hand off my face and intertwined my fingers with his. Percy looked at our hands together, sadness spreading across his face, but when he looked at me, it was gone. He smiled at me again, and I felt my hand holding nothing.

"Don't leave me!" I pleaded.

But Percy and Luke faded into mist.

. . .

I lay on my bed and cried for a while, burying my head in my pillow.

I had seen Percy again! But that might've been my last time ever to see him. He might not have the chance to ever see me again until I was dead. After I stopped crying, I washed my face in the bathroom, came back, and stared at a picture of me and Percy together, holding hands, smiling at each other. Grover had taken that picture for us.

"Oh, Percy…" I trailed off. "I need you."

I wanted to curl up and die more than ever right now. But Percy wasn't going to let that happen. HE had been the one that had knocked the dagger from my hand. HE was the one that was dead, and HE didn't want me to join HIM?! That's just crazy! If I had been the one that died, I'd let Percy join me! But wait…What did Luke say about a great destiny? Maybe they were keeping me alive for something…

Or maybe they were lying to me to keep me alive!

Yeah, well, I don't care!

I want to go home! As in Percy's arms…I haven't been there in days…And for me, that's a long, long, long time! I wanted to feel his arms wrapped around me, hear his heart beat faster and faster, feel the warmth in his muscles…And I wanted to feel loved when we kissed…

That…

That was all gone.

Percy was gone.

I nearly burst out crying again, but I managed to hold it back this time and instead, stared into outer space. I was tired, but I swore that I wouldn't go to sleep. And I made another vow too. The second vow?

It was to never have another boyfriend or ever get married in my life. And I swore that one upon the River Styx.

I know. Why would I want to make that promise?! Well, I knew that Percy was watching over me, and he always loved me. That calmed me down a lot, knowing that Percy was always going to watch over me till the day I died. And that he was always going to love me. Did that mean that he wouldn't find another girl in Elysium? I silently hoped he didn't. I wanted him to love me, and me only. I know that may seem selfish, but still…

When you got it good, you really don't know how good it is until it's gone, they say.

I knew how good Percy was, but I just didn't think his time would end so soon…

But I still felt comforted with the thought of Percy always watching over me, promising to love me as much as I loved him…Gods, why didn't I tell him that before he died?! I had wanted to say it, but Percy had died so quickly. Did Percy know how I felt about him? That…That I loved him?

I sighed and lay back down on my bed, not closing my eyes. My eyes widened as a white line flashed past.

Percy was still in here!

"Percy!" I tried to sit up, but the white line came back, and I could see Percy's figure. His right hand came out and turned tan, and he gently lay me back down on my bed. Percy flicked his hand towards the sheets, and they came up and covered me. How was Percy using magic?! Must be something good spirits can do.

Percy saw my amazed face and laughed gently. But his laughter was like it was far away. I could barely hear it…It was like a whisper.

And though it wasn't louder than a whisper, I drank it all in. I wanted to hear that again, wanted to hear the warmth and playfulness in his voice. And it was there, but it was so faint…So hard to hear…

Percy's laughter soon died, and he kneeled next to my bed, staring at me, straight in the eye.

"I won't go to sleep, you know that," I told him.

Percy shook his head.

"Seaweed Brain, I won't go to sleep," I said. "I want you here with me."

Percy chuckled, but that was hardly louder than a whisper too.

"I want you with me…ALIVE," I replied.

Percy looked serious again. He tapped his chest where his heart was, then pointed at me.

"I love you too," I whispered. My heart fluttered. We had never said those words before, and yet, here we were. Well, Percy was at least making the signals, but still, it sent love shivering through me at a million miles per hour.

Percy smiled gently, and then he stared at me straight in the eye. Something strange happened. I felt so tired, my eyelids starting to grow heavy…Percy was working more magic on me! I was going to get him for that! But wait…You can't get a spirit, can you? They are tran…

. . .

My eyelids closed before I even finished my thought. When I opened them, I found myself in a white, misty place, so light that I had to shield my eyes. Then it died down a little, and I was able to look around. One figure was heading through the mist towards me. As they came near, I could see who they were.

Luke!

I smiled at him, and I realized that he wasn't transparent! He was his normal self, with pale skin, sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing battle armor, like the night that he had died, but he had a smile on his face, like he had forgotten that memory.

"Annabeth," He greeted me. His voice wasn't far away! It was normal!

"Luke! I've missed you!" I said, hugging him. And I didn't go through!

"You'll hug this guy harder than me," Luke looked back and nodded, and I pulled back to see who was coming.

Another figure appeared in the mist, and I knew who it was at once. I ran towards him at full speed. My heart racing, my mind flying…I knew who this was! Before I knew it, I was back home, back in Percy's arms.

"I'll leave you two alone," Luke said.

I didn't even check to see if he was gone before I kissed Percy.

We stayed that way for quite a while, until I pulled back. "Percy…" I stared into those sea-green eyes. He was wearing his camp clothes, the stuff he had died in. That made me a bit sad, but Percy's grin came over his face. Ok, that, I very much missed.

"I'm here…" He whispered.

His voice sent shivers running through me.

"I've missed you so much, Percy," I said softly.

"I've missed you too," Percy replied. "I'll always watch over you, Annabeth, I promise. I'll visit you every night!"

"Why can't I die? I want to join you!" I said.

"Tsk tsk," Percy chided. "I thought Athena children listened."

I punched his arm. "What?!" I was getting a bit annoyed now. But that's Percy for you. Even though he was dead, he was still annoying me like crazy at the moment. That was pretty bad.

"Luke said a great destiny. For you," Percy ignored the punch and his arms tightened around me. "Don't give that all up for me. It's not worth it. Besides, you'll see me every night! And I'll always be by your side. I know the promise you made, about never having another boyfriend or getting married and all that. Does that mean I'm still yours?"

"If I can see you every single night for the rest of my life, then heck yeah!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "If not, then you're still mine. I don't care if you see me or not. I'm always yours, and you're always mine."

Percy held me for a while, smiling at me and stroking my head. "You know, you are so beautiful. To me, you are the most precious thing in the world, Annabeth. I'll always be by your side, I promise. And, Annabeth?" I looked up into his green eyes. "Promise me that you'll never kill yourself."

I stared at him for many minutes. We were looking at each other, eyes meeting eyes. Then I sighed. "I promise."

Percy nodded. "You'll see me every night, Annabeth. And I'll protect you as well."

"But you're a spirit! How can you punch someone if-"Percy silenced me by putting a finger to my lips. He looked up, and then looked back at me.

"I must go," He said gently. "Dawn is approaching. I love you, Annabeth. Take care and I'll see you tomorrow night."

He kissed my forehead, then he let go of me and turned around and walked into the mist.

Already, I missed him, and I chased after him.

"Percy! Wait!" I called. Percy turned around, and I think I might have shocked him when I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. After what seemed like hours, I pulled away and rested my head on his chest. "I love you, Percy."

Percy smiled and hugged me one last time, and then I watched as he faded into mist.

And then I woke up.


End file.
